Girl of his Dreams
by Rosel
Summary: Lana and Clark are finally together what can possible go wrong?Enter Chlark, Chimmy, and possibly Chlollie.
1. Chapter 1

Lana woke up in Clark's arms laying on top of their red comforter in their new bed they had shared. Lana was so happy. She watched Clark chest rise up and down as he slept. She gazed up at him he looked so peaceful. Everything was so perfect. She and Clark have been living together for the past couple of weeks, ever since her divorce was final. Usually it would take a long time for a divorce to go through but Lana secretly filed it when she went in hiding with the help of Lionels lawyers. It was the least he could do after trapping her in the marriage with Lex. But she did understand that Lionel did that for the best. Lionel had faked Lana's death to protect her while Chloe and Lois were on Lex's case. They had exposed the lab 33.1 together giving them both their first co-bylines on the front page of the Daily Planet and landing Lex in jail. As soon as that happened Lana came out of hiding. It was all so amazing. After everything she wanted to leave everything in Smallville behind and work on her future in Metropolis with her boyfriend. She did not want to keep anything that reminded her of Lex. She had possession of the Talon. She did no want it, it only reminded her of her first partnership with Lex Luther.

Lana played with the tips of Clark's hair that curled ever so slightly. She was so happy yet something ached in the back of her mind, something that told her not to get too comfortable. Every time she really started to feel happy something always went wrong. Here she was with Clark, the guy she was in love since the ninth grade. And now they had no more secrets between them. She knew about his intergalactic origins. And now she knew why it had been so hard for him to tell her the truth. But that was all behind them now. And she was living with Clark and Chloe in this two bedroom apartment in Metropolis. Clark told Lana he had gotten this deal from this friend he worked with but he couldn't tell her all of the details. Chloe was all ready to leave the Talon and share an apartment with Lois when Lois was called on assignment from DP. So that left Chloe, Lana offered her to stay here with her and Clark as long s she needed. At first Chloe objected not wanting to impose but Clark insisted and Lana told her it was the least she could do after all of the times Chloe had taken her in. Then Chloe made some snarkish comment about being light sleeper but not to worry living with Lois taught her to wear ear plugs.

Now that Lana and Chloe knew Clark's secret they were closer then ever. They had been through so much and they really have been like sisters espeacilly now. Something just ached at her. Everything seemed to go so well. Chloe and Clark were so open with her now, most of the time. They still did seem to have their own little world every now and then. But most of the time the three of them were like a family.

Lana grazed her fingers at Clark's cheek and she whispered, "Oh, Clark."

Then he fidgeted slightly he still had this blissful look on his sleepy face. Then he whispered, "Chloe."


	2. Chapter 2

Title:Girl of his Dreams  
Spoilers: Spoilers spec of rumors about deaths and such  
Rated: PG-13  
Summary: Lana deals with finally getting together with Clark and repairing her freindship w/ Chloe but is it all to good to be true?  
Ch.2

Lana jerked up, as she heard Clark whisper Chloe's name, in horror. She rubbed her ears. This was not happening, this was not happening, Clark did not just say Chloe's name in his sleep. She started to get up and then Clark woke up rubbing his eyes. He whistfully said, "Morning."  
Unnerved Lana weakly said, "Good morning, how did you sleep?"  
Clark smiled, "Pretty good actually. How about you?"  
"Yeah, pretty good. Uh, Clark did you have any good dreams?"  
"I don't really remember."  
Lana sighed looking Clark deep into his blue eyes. She could tell when he was lying to him. And he honestly could not remember. That was a good sign, right? She was overreacting; he could have had a perfectly platonic dream about Chloe for all she knew. He didn't even remember it couldn't have been that great. Right, there was nothing to worry about what so ever. Clark was in love with her, Lana Lang. Clark and Chloe were just really good friends. But what if they weren't? Lana had to know for sure she hated having this doubt.  
"Clark, are you sure you don't remember what you dreamed about?"  
"Yea, I don't remember. And who needs dreams when the girl of my dreams is right here."  
Lana melted. What was she thinking? Of course what ever he dreamed about meant nothing because Clark had always loved her.  
Clark leaned down to kiss Lana and she gave in wanting to forget all about her doubt.  
Then a knock came at the door disrupting the kiss.  
Lana jumped up slightly as she heard Chloe's voice through the door.  
"Are you descent?" Chloe asked.  
Suddenly Lana felt a great big brush of wind and Clark became fully clothed and opened the door.  
"Good, mourning sleepy heads." Chloe said while she was holding onto a file. She was wearing a nice purple work out fit she looked professional and ready for the day. That was Chloe she was always up and ready hours before Lana. Lana folded her arms wearing her silky pink robe.  
"I know that look. What's up Chloe?" Clark said referring to her spirited smirk.  
Chloe laughed, "Am I that obvious? Sorry Lana. I'm going to have to steal your boyfriend for a couple of hours. We have a situation."  
Lana did not like Chloe's choice of words but tried to put her worries in the back of her mind. Then she asked, "Is there anything I can do?"  
Before Chloe could answer Clark said, "No, Lana stay here it probably won't take long. I'll see you soon." Then he lightly kissed her on her cheek and Clark left with Chloe.  
Lana gazed at Clark and Chloe leaving the room side by side with all of her fears resurfacing.


	3. Chapter 3

Title:Girl of his Dreams  
Spoilers: Spoilers spec of rumors about deaths and such  
Rated: PG-13  
Summary: Lana deals with finally getting together with Clark and repairing her freindship w/ Chloe but is it all to good to be true?  
Ch.3

Lana had gotten ready for the day and started to catch up on some unpacking. She had been postponing it. She thought that this was something Clark and she could do together. It has been two weeks and she was tired of waiting. Every time they had started there was some type of emergency. She knew she should be used to it by now. So she would get in with it. Plus, she needed something to do to help get her mind off of her worries about Clark and Chloe. She knew she was just being ridiculous. She knew that Clark loved her and that Chloe loved her like a sister. Hearing Clark saying Chloe's name in his sleep just added to old sealed away fears. Ever since she found out about Chloe knowing Clark's secret part of her always wondered if Clark had confided in Chloe for a reason. Then she was reminded of a conversation Chloe and she had that summer Clark had ran away. Chloe knew where Clark was and she didn't tell anyone. Lana told Chloe that Clark was always more comfortable talking to Chloe then her. And Chloe told her that was because he wasn't in love with her. Lana had tried her hardest to believe that. She wanted to believe that so much then and even more now.

Lana carefully unpacked her trinkets and things. Then she came across a black lead armor box she hasn't really thought about in a long time. Clark had given it to her a long time ago putting her meteor necklace in it. He said it was a way to protect her memories. She remembered being some what confused but not being completely surprised at his cryptic speech. She had grown used to his cryptic words, even then. Now the holes were filled in. She now knew why he gave back her necklace and that it really was his way of telling her to not wear the necklace any more. She know knew who was the friend that gave it to him. It was Lex. She had given it to Lex as something to remember her by. Lex laughed a small laugh and said, "You were the last person I thought would be a regifter, Lana."

Lana blushed slightly in embarrassment, "What do you mean?"

"I gave that to Clark to give to you."

"Oh, Lex, I'm sorry. So much for the memorable going away gift."

He brushed her arm gently and then said, "It's ok, Lana. My mother had gotten it before she died. It does have special meaning for me."

"Then why give it away?"

"Because it had special meaning. Isn't that why you gave it me? Because it has special meaning?"

"Yeah, it helped me move on."

Lex smiled that tender sweet smile that he used to reserve only for her, "I'm glad."

Then Lex continued, "I put all of my fears in it."

"That's nice Lex. Maybe you should keep it."

"I'll tell you what I'll hold unto it until you come back to claim it."

And Lana finally did claim it when she moved out. Most reminders of Lex she didn't it gave her too many bad memories. But as soon as she moved in with Lex she had used this box as her own. She needed a place to put her fears where no noisy maid would find it. To also put things in to help her move on but that didn't work. There was no moving on from Clark especially when her fears weren't coming true. She opened it seeing all of her fears within one letter. She immediately shut the box. This was not healthy. She reminded herself that the reason she was unpacking in the first place was to put her mind off of her fears. This box's purpose was for her to seal away all of her fears not sulk in them. She took the box and sat at her desk in the living room. She was about to put it in the third door and hide it out of sight. For some reason her fears won out and she opened it. She knew this was only going to make things worst. She didn't need to look back at this letter. She had memorized every word. She had read it so many times secretly hoping that the author of the letter was her and that the author's hopes for herself would never come true. That line, "I am the girl of your dreams masquerading as your best friend" had intensified now with Clark dreaming about Chloe. But Clark did say that she was the girl of his dreams. Although they weren't exactly best friends they were rebuilding things so maybe one day she would be.

Lana held the multiple folded pink piece of paper in her hands. She was about to open it, when there was a knock on the door. She quickly put the letter back into the box.

She opened the door and to her surprise she saw Jimmy. She was never so happy to see bumbling photographer in all her life. She had this feeling that he didn't like her one bit. She thought it had to do with her being with Lex at the time and not Clark. She had the feeling that Clark was a big issue in Chloe and Jimmy's relationship.

Jimmy had been out of town to chase some story and hasn't been back since. But Chloe has kept in touch with him. Although in the past she has said how long distant relationships don't work she's been trying to make this one work having a great relationship with her text message.

"Jimmy?" She opened the door wide excited to see him

"Hey, Lana. Is Chloe here?" Jimmy asked he looked a bit bumbed out.

"Um, no, not right now. She's investigating some story." Lana said. She figured she probably should leave out the she was with Clark part. Even though misery does love company, she didn't want Jimmy to start having the same fears she was having about Clark and Chloe.

"Why don't you come in, she might be back soon."

Jimmy walked in with his hands in his pockets.

"So you and Clark and Chloe all living in one roof, huh?"

"Pretty, much, yeah."

"So, how's that going?"

"Pretty good. I mean Chloe and I have been roommates before."

"And you and CK?"

"CK? Oh, Clark, right. Yeah, it's great." Lana said flashing him her fakest smile. She was hoping since Jimmy didn't know her that well that he wouldn't be able to detect it. Just in case he did she changed the subject, "So Jimmy would you like a drink or something?"

"Sure. Do you have coffee?"

Lana laughed, "You know who lives here right? Chloe the coffee addict and me the ex-coffee shop owner. If it weren't for my coffee making skills Chloe would be going through serious withdrawal."

Jimmy seemed to start get a little more comfortable now talking about Chloe, "Yeah, she told me she really was going to miss not living right above a coffee shop."

Lana nodded as she headed for the kitchen getting the coffee ready.

"That's Chloe alright. So are you back for good or is this just a quick visit?"

"No, I'm here for good. I have news but I want to wait to tell Chloe."

"Of course, she is your girlfriend she should be the first person you would want to tell." As Lana said these words they tasted bitter in her mouth as she wondered if the same was true for Clark, if he had news who would be the first he would tell. It used to be Chloe but certainly now that they are together it would be her. Wouldn't it?

She told herself to stop thinking this way especially with Jimmy here. Jimmy presence here was just the thing she needed to get rid of these negative thoughts. Now Jimmy and Chloe could really be together and maybe that would leave more time for her and Clark. Yes, this was exactly who she needed to see. She got the two coffees and set it on the table her and Jimmy sat at the table.

"So how was your trip?"

"It was pretty good."

Then the door flew open with Clark and Chloe came in side by side laughing,

"Oh, come on Chlo, you know we couldn't do it with out you?"

"Oh, yeah because you guys are so helpless with out abilities to…" Then she stopped when she saw Jimmy starting to stand up he put his coffee down. At that moment it seemed as all of the room had disappeared to Chloe. Her eyes landed at Jimmy. She then ran to him and started kissing him until they fell on a near by couch. Jimmy seemed pleasantly surprised by her attack and he responded in kind.

Lana had a great big smile and said, "Some body misses someone."

Clark simply stood there looking really sad, "Yeah, I guess so."


	4. Chapter 4

Girl of His Dreams 4

Clark stared at Chloe and Jimmy a little longer feeling very glum. He and Chloe were actually having a pretty good time fighting another big bad together. They were called on a mission with the Justice league. Chloe was the teams eyes and ears once again and they were able to infiltrate this knew lab. Even with Lex Luther in jail there were still more people out there experimenting on people. Chloe now has a device that keeps them in touch with the Justice League and Ollie has upgraded her computer with all of this high tech stuff to help her keep an eye out on any suspicious activity in metropolis and sometimes her systems even reach out further.

Clark was just getting used to having Chloe's room next to his and living with Lana. It has been an adjustment but a very good adjustment. Ever since found Chloe unconscious on the floor he had thought his fear of her dying had come true. Since then he tried to keep a closer eye on her. Ever since he had that dream about her dying he had been trying his best to keep a close watch after her. When she had to move from Talon and found out that Lois was leaving for a while Clark couldn't help but offer her to move in with him and Lana. This way he could keep even a closer eye on her. Besides having Chloe there made this new move in with Lana a lot less scary. He loved Lana more then anything in the world he really did, but it was a whole new world with her. They were open now and had no more secrets and it scared him to death. But Chloe was always there to talk him out of his fears and give him a kick in the right direction. Another reason he wanted Chloe to live with him was that he did not want her role in his life to change. He saw the fear in her eyes when he told her that he told Lana everything. She was afraid that her role would be less important and he we go to Lana about any secret related thing. Clark made sure that Chloe never felt left out. He couldn't do that to her, he didn't know what he would do without her.

That fear came flowing back at him as he saw Chloe attack her boyfriend. He didn't know why. He had feared of losing her by death but now he feared he would lose her in a completely different way. These past couple of weeks has been great with her living there. She was always there in the mourning working on some article or some super hero related endeavor while gulping down coffee and eating a muffin. Ever now and then Lana had wanted them to eat breakfast in bed and sleep in so they could have their alone time. And they did about once or twice but there was something nice about all three of them eating breakfast together.

Lana was giggling at the scene of Chloe and Jimmy making out and turned to Clark. Clark knew his expression must have not looked good. Well, it wasn't his fault that he wasn't thrilled about seeing his best devour Jimmy. Sure, they haven't seen each other in months but did she have to attack him like that? She never reacted this way with Jimmy before.

Then Lana said,

"Clark, lets give them some privacy."

"Right privacy."

So then they went into their room. And after they both went in their room and Clark shut the door Lana jumped him wrapping her arms around him and started kissing him. Clark broke from the kiss.

"What was that for?"

"Oh, maybe Chloe's not the only one who missed her boyfriend." Lana said playfully.

Clark carefully pulled out of the embrace.

"I'm not really in the mood." Clark said as he started to look at the wall.

Then Clark saw an emotion of sadness with Lana.

"Clark, does this have anything to do with Chloe."

"What? No. I'm just tired we had this big thing we had to fight."

"Oh, do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really. It's just…"

Lana looked really disappointed and from her hurt look it seemed like something else was bothering her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just…Clark why don't we just have a good talk?"

"A talk sure. About what?"

"How about you? How was your day?"

"It is was fine. You know same old same old."

"Geesh, Clark I'm glad we had this stimulating conversation."

"Lana, what do you want me to say?"

"I don't know anything. Are you telling me that if Chloe asked you, you would say fine, same old same. I know you would report to her every little detail."

"Come on Lana you're over reacting."

Lana put her hand on the door knob, "I wish that were true."

Then suddenly the door swung open and Lana fell to the ground.

"Oh, Lana, I'm so sorry." Chloe said as she helped her up.

"I was just excited. Jimmy asked me to move in with him!"


	5. Chapter 5

Clark's eyes became wide, "What?"

"Yeah, he just asked. Can you believe it? The first time I see him in months and the first thing he said that he had news and we needed to talk. He got promoted a couple of floors up so no more globe trotting. His feet are firmly planted on the ground. He said he was so happy because he hated being on the road without seeing me. Isn't that the sweetest thing?"

Chloe asked with a wide giddy smile on her face.

"Yeah, the sweetest." Clark said sarcastically.

Then he said, "So I'm guessing you said yes."

"Uh, no not exactly."

"What? You said no then why are you so…"

"Clark, I told him I think about it."

"Oh, well you seem like you already have your answer."

"It's a big step. A big decision. I have to think it through. And I want to know what you think." Chloe said hopefully.

"Me?" Clark said surprised and confused at first then he remembered this was Chloe and when ever any of them had something big in their life they told the other about it. And if they ever had a big choice to make they would ask the others advice. It's what best friends did. Most of the big decisions in both of their lives they made together.

"Clark of course I want your advice Clark. And you too Lana. So what do you guys think?"

Clark looked at Lana he forgot she was there for a second and they had just had some what of a fight. He had almost forgotten about all of it from Chloe's shocking news. This really had turned him upside down. He didn't know how he could handle it with Chloe living with Jimmy. He was getting used to seeing her every morning. Lana seemed hurt for some reason. He could tell by her expression that something was bothering her he would ask her about it later. First he needed to deal with Chloe. He had to help make the right choice.

"You're right Chloe it's a big step. You should take some time to think about it."

Chloe said, "Yeah, your right. I mean he just got back. I should take my time. I shouldn't be in a hurry to jump into…anything to fast. I should take slow."

Lana gave off a sarcastic laugh both Chloe and Clark was very surprised about this. Then Lana said, "Come on Chloe, you've been taking it slow for over a year. What are you waiting for?"

Irritated at this comment Clark said, "But moving in is a big step and she shouldn't rush into anything."

"Clark as soon we got back together after it was safe for me to go out of hiding we moved in together."

"Yeah, but that's different." Clark shrugged.

"Why?" Lana asked accusingly.

"Because we've known each other for long time before that." Clark said sternly.

"Yeah but they have been together longer then we ever were at one time."

Then Chloe yelled, "Hey, love birds. Focus here, this is about me not you guys."

"Sorry, Chlo, your right." Clark said.

Then Lana said, "Sorry, Chloe. I think if you really love Jimmy then why not just move forward and jump in. I mean he can't be thrilled with you living here."

"I had gotten that impression from him yeah." Chloe said a little dishearten.

"Wait, is that what this is about? He just doesn't want you living hear."

"He wasn't thrilled when I told him over the phone. It might have something to do with it."

"Chloe, don't you think that he asked for the right reasons? I mean he just doesn't want you living with me." Clark said then he looked at Lana's and Chloe's uncomfortable expressions as he said "me" and realized that didn't sound right. Then he corrected himself. "I mean us."

"Clark can you blame him I mean how would you feel if Lana was living with some hot guy and…" Chloe said.

"Chloe, that's not the same. We're friends Jimmy knows that. And it's not like it's just us living together Lana's here too."

"I know that Clark. And Jimmy knows that but it still makes him uncomfortable. Clark I thought you would be happy to get rid of me so you and Lana can have some quality time with out third wheel lurking around."

"Chloe having you leave me does not make me happy."

"Clark I'm not going off to live in some far off country. I'm living with Jimmy in his apartment in the same city. I'm not going anywhere. And nothing will change between us. We'll still be best friends. I'll still be your side kick." Chloe said comforting.

Clark felt a tender moment coming and then he turned to Lana, "Lana, can you give us moment?"

Lana hesitated and then she said, "Uh, sure."

When Lana left Clark said, "Chloe I was just getting used to you being here. I mean look at us this morning. You were right here to warn me about a situation and were able to take care of it, together."

"I still can do that it's called a cell phone. As soon as I call you I know you'll be there in like a second."

Clark smiled weakly, "Yeah, I guess I'll have to learn how to knock."

Chloe laughed, "Yeah, knocking is good. See this time a part will be good for you. You'll learn manners yet."

Clark down at Chloe and brushed his hand against her arm, "It looks like you already know what you want."

"It guess I do. Thanks Clark." Then she hugged Clark held on to her a little longer and then he said, "I'm going to miss having you around."

Chloe looked up smiling, "Yeah, me too."


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe typed on her lap top while sitting on her balcony over looking the sky scrape of metropolis. She just loved this view it was a nice peaceful place to type and work on her article. She had told Jimmy that she liked working out on the balcony because of the fresh air. At first Jimmy wondered at that because Metropolis can get kind of polluted at times. But he knew Chloe had her different spunk about her and although she has lived in a small town for so long and has grown to love it she was a city girl at heart. Chloe loved that it was that spunk that Jimmy had loved so much. She was glad they were getting a long pretty well. She was adjusting to her knew life with living with Jimmy. It was scary at first but a little undivided attention was exactly what she needed. Jimmy had paid so much attention to Chloe lately it actually has been a little suffocating. But for the most part she had been enjoying it. That was another reason why she had her own little spot to write out here on the black steal table. Another reason she had this spot out her was leaping up right now from the neighboring building.

It has been a few weeks since Chloe has moved in and after a few days of secret rendezvous' so Clark and Chloe could talk about super hero stuff Chloe finally figured they could just meet out here on the balcony. Chloe had gotten dark shades that she closed when ever Clark was coming and she made clear to Jimmy that she needed her alone time when she was out there so she could fully concentrate on her article. Jimmy could understand that he had his own space too where he didn't want to be disturbed. Ok, sure it was the dark room and if she disturbed him it would ruin the photos that he was working on. It was the same thing, mostly. Chloe felt a little guilty about not telling Jimmy the whole truth and that she was meeting Clark but she couldn't exactly tell him she met Clark there and he got there by leaping in a single bound. Despite, her small twinge of guilt that she always gets when she has to lie to Jimmy she enjoys her little visits out here with Clark.

Clark landed on the balcony wearing his red jacket and blue t-shirt and jeans. Some things never changed. Chloe looked up from her lap top and saw Clark there putting a hand through his thick dark brown hair. Chloe sat there admiring him for a second and then brought herself back to earth and got down to business.

"You're late." Chloe said playfully.

"No I'm not."

"Oh, come on Clark yes you are. Your ten minutes late you would think with your speed you would be punctual every now and then."

"Sorry I did make a detour in suicide slums there were a couple of muggings." Clark said nonchalantly on the empty chair across from Chloe.

"Well, good, that's a good excuse. Wait Clark, I am proud of you for helping out and all but no one saw you use your powers, right?"

"What are you my mother?" Clark teased.

"Clark don't make me call your mother." Chloe teased back but in a threatening tone.

"Chloe, I'm fine no one saw me. Ok, I was careful."

Chloe breathed a little easier.

"Good, now down to business. What's on the agenda?"

"Well, Ollie has wrapped up shutting down his last facility, I helped, in Seattle. He said you were keeping your eyes open at any suspicious activity. So anything?"

"No, things are pretty quite actually." Chloe said a little disappointed.

"Ok, anything else?" Clark asked hopefully.

"Well, no. I guess not things are pretty quite."

They both sat there for a moment disappointed. They were used to always having something. Their meetings were always very busy with game plans and research and pulling together resources but now there was nothing.

Then Chloe said, "Ok, well it looks like this is it, I bet Lana will be relieved having you home early today."

"Lana? Oh, I guess. Chloe, just because there isn't a major crisis for us to advert doesn't mean we can't still hang out."

"Oh, yeah, ok so do you just want to hang out here and talk. How's Lana?"

"She's fine. Why don't we get out of here and do something?"

"Um, I don't know Jimmy is expecting me to be out here for an hour. He's in the dark room but if I leave he'll hear me and he might ask me were I'm off to and I just don't feel like lying to him right now."

"You don't have to. You can just tell him you're off to meet your best friend Clark for some much needed best friend rejuvenation."

"Yeah, your right, I guess I'm just used to lying to him so often about anything related to you."

"I'm sorry about that Chlo."

"It's ok Clark because it's for you and your secret and I would do anything to keep it safe."

Clark smiled tenderly and said, "I know you would Chlo. So let's go I'll meet you…"

He looked down at the night beautiful night. Then he gazed back at Chloe with a hopeful glint in his eye.

"How about you forget about reporting to Jimmy and we go this way?"

Chloe stood up looking down at the sky scrape they were pretty high up.

Chloe laughed, "You're joking?"

Clark simply put his arm out for her. Then Chloe stopped laughing, "Your not joking. I might be a meteor freak but I don't have your powers."

"I know Chlo, you don't need them, all you need to do is hold on tight to me."

So then she took his hand and he lifted her up carrying her in his arms. She then put her hands around his neck.

"Just don't let go Chlo." Clark said as he was about to leap up.

Then Chloe looked up at him smiling whole heartedly, "Never."


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

Chloe held on to Clark jacket grasping it in her fingers as they leaped in mid air. They landed on the ground of an abandoned alley. Chloe's fingers were still holding on to Clark's jacket tightly. Then she let go as he put her down. She recomposed her self and sighed in amazement as she looked up, "Wow, how come we never did that before?"

"I don't know it just never occurred to me I guess."

"Until now?" Chloe asked giving him a mischievous grin.

"Uh, yeah, until now." Clark said nervously while clearing his throat.

"Well, that was amazing. But I'm sure you already new that."

"Constant reminders would help." Clark said sheepishly.

Chloe sensed that there was something behind that comment. She choose to ignore it, there was something different about Clark today. He must have been going through something with Lana. She wondered why he hasn't spilled the beans, most of the time when he was having some sort of problem with Lana he would tell Chloe right away and they would work through it together. Lately he barely mentioned her. The only things they talked about were work and the latest situation they had to deal with. Clark was right they needed this time out. Away from both of their significant others and away from their super hero lives also. She loved being there for Clark and helping him out with his super hero stuff but it was nice that things were pretty quit and they could have this time off to catch up with each other and the other part of their lives. Chloe knew that Clark would eventually tell her what was bothering him. She just had to be patient; she had plenty of practice of being patient with Clark.

"Ok, so what now?" Chloe asked.

"Ok, so how about we go see a movie or something." Clark suggested.

"A movie?" Chloe asked skeptically and some what disappointed, she was hoping that they could go somewhere to talk. From the looks of it, it seemed like Clark really needed to talk and she wanted to be there for him like she always had been.

"Are you sure about that Clark? How about we go eat somewhere and talk. I am hungry."

"Oh, come on Chlo, when is the last time we just kicked back and watched a movie? Besides we can get some popcorn at the theatre. I'm sure it won't disrupt your ever strict diet of coffee and muffins." Clark said giving her his famous Kent smile that she could never resist.

"Yeah, Clark a movie sounds great. Let's go." Chloe said as she walked beside him leading him out of the alley and into the very much a live streets of Metropolis.

Jimmy sat in his dark room just finishing his last photo when he heard a knock at the door. He picked up the black and white photo of Chloe very gently and then hung it up with close pins on lines next a nice cityscape black and white picture of Metropolis. Although most of the pictures he sold to the planet and others were digital and crime scene pictures he enjoyed going back to the basics and working in a classic way. No one was better looking in the classic black and white to him then Chloe. The door started knocking again this time louder.

"Ok, I'm coming." Jimmy said as he quickly put his supplies away.

When he answered the door he was surprised to see Lana in the doorway folding her arms impatiently. She was wet wearing a black trench coat. He hasn't seen Lana since she helped Chloe moved out. Lana seemed a lot more up beat that day then she appeared to be at this moment.

"Lana, is everything ok?"

Lana pressed her lip and said very unconvincingly, "I'm fine. Is Chloe here?"

"Uh, yeah, she's on the balcony working. She doesn't like to be disturbed when she's out there."

"Oh." Lana said disappointed.

"Wouldn't she be coming in by now, I mean it has been rain…" Then she stopped herself realizing something.

"Oh, I guess your right. You know Chloe once she's in the zone it's hard for her to get out of it. There could be a thunder storm and she wouldn't even notice. I should get her." Jimmy said as he opened the door motioning for Lana to come in and heading for the balcony Lana stopped him,

"Let me get her. I came to see her."

"Yeah, sure."

Lana went to the balcony and glanced behind her and saw Jimmy was looking at her so she didn't even open the curtain covering it first she felt for the sliding door handle and opened the door and maneuvered herself outside with the black curtains still down. Lana was not surprised to see the balcony empty except for Chloe's lab top out on the table. She noticed the case on the floor so she put the lab top in the case so it wouldn't continue to get wet. The rain had gotten heavier as she put the lab top back in it's case. Lana shook her head as she saw Chloe's light blue jacket on the back of the seat and there was another empty seat across from it on the table. Lana had an idea what happened here. When she last talked to Clark he had said that he had super hero business to take care of. Lana knew that meant he was seeing Chloe and they were taking super hero business together. Clark never mentioned that he was with Chloe when he was taking care of his super hero business, which really bothered her. She has been hoping that Clark would tell her more about his super hero life if Chloe wasn't constantly there and then maybe could feel more included in his life and she wouldn't be so scared of Clark having feelings for Chloe. But he still kept her out of his super hero life even though now she knew his secret she knew that he was more comfortable talking to Chloe about that.

Lana lingered out side on the balcony, although it was raining. She wasn't sure what she was going to tell Jimmy. Suddenly it simply stopped raining. Then Lana looked down the balcony and saw Clark holding Chloe in his arms and leaping up towards the balcony.


	8. Chapter 8

A little earlier

While Clark and Chloe were laughing and enjoying the nice light comedy every so often Chloe would glance at Clark and notice that he was staring at her. As soon as he realized she noticed this both of their heads went straight looking at the movie. As they left the theatre it was pouring rain. Chloe was folding her arms, shivering. She regretted leaving her jacket behind and not bringing an umbrella.

"Just great." Chloe complained as she tarried through the puddles.

"Isn't it? It hasn't rained in awhile." Clark replied in an up beat voice.

"Clark I'm soaked it would be fine if I had the proper attire. Plus I'm freezing."

"Oh, come on Chlo, you've been through worse."

"That's true." Chloe smiled then continued, "Ok, maybe I should stop complaining."

"Maybe." Clark said smiling mischievously. Then he led her to the alley that they arrived at and he said, "But I suppose I could help."

He then looked around and made sure no one was around and took a deep breath and blew the rain clouds away.

Chloe smiled warmly, "Awe, Clark, for me."

"Of course, what are intergalactic best friends for?"

"Ah, thanks Clark. Well we better get a going I don't want Jimmy to notice I'm gone."

"Uh, yeah, right Jimmy. Don't you suppose we could hang out a little longer? I mean did clear the clouds for you."

"And I appreciate that but I don't want Jimmy to realize I'm missing."

"Yeah, your right. Ok, Chloe ready for take off?"

"With you? Always."

Chloe said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Then Clark lifted her up.

Back at Jimmy and Chloe's apartment

Flustered Lana hurried inside quickly sliding the door shut. Jimmy was waiting inspectingly.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Where's Chloe?"

"Well…" Lana was angry and confused. Chloe was her best friend she wouldn't rat her out although Lana was very tempted to do just that. All of her fears seemed to come true while she saw Clark carrying Chloe practically flying. She couldn't take this doubt anymore she had to do something.

"Ok, Jimmy she's not. I mean she's …" As she was stuttering the slide door opened with Chloe there.

"Hey, Lana what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just looking for you Chloe and I was actually looking for you on the balcony."

Chloe's face froze overcome with fear.

Lana saw her best friend's face and all though she did felt betrayed her self she couldn't let her be caught in a lie. For that lie had a lot to do with Clark's secret and implicating Chloe would be to implicate Clark and she had promised Clark she would protect his secret. Then Lana continued, "But you know I didn't want to disturb you while you were sleeping."

Chloe was overcome with relief and said, "Well, thanks for being so considerate Lana."

Then Jimmy looked at both girl confused.

"Considerate? Chloe Lana just left you there sleeping in the rain. You could get sick. Here." He then went to the near by couch and took a light blue blanket and put it over Chloe's shoulders.

"Jimmy, I'm fine." Chloe said adoringly.

Then Chloe turned to Lana, "So Lana did you want to talk about something? Jimmy could you give us a minute?"

"No it's okay. It's late I better get home." Lana said hurriedly.

Then Lana dashed out of there. Chloe followed her into the apartment building's hallway and shut her door.

"Lana wait."

Lana turned around hesitantly.

"What?"

"Thanks, Lana, for covering for me. You don't know how much I appreciate it."

Lana swallowed hard as Chloe hugged her Lana patted Chloe on her back awkwardly.

As they parted from the hug Chloe examined her friend's demeanor and said, "Lana are you ok?"

"I'm fi…" Lana started to say then she pulled away from Chloe completely changing her demeanor from hurt to furious.

"No, if you must know Chloe I am not fine."

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked full of concern.

"Oh, I don't know Chloe. Maybe it's the fact that I came here to try to prove to myself that my boyfriend and best friend weren't sneaking off somewhere and…"

Chloe was appalled by Lana's accusation, "Lana, how could you even think that? I mean everything we have been through and you actually think I would do that to you. And how could you possibly think Clark would do that to you? He loves you. You're the girl of his dreams. You've always have been and that's never…"

"Don't say that Chloe. Don't say that's never going to change. You don't know what is going to happen. You can't guarantee that and don't sit there and tell me you actually believe that Clark will always see me as the girl of his dreams. You don't believe that Chloe and you never have." Lana said fiercely.

Chloe's eyes became wide opened in shock of Lana's words.

"Lana, what has gotten into you?"

"I don't know maybe seeing my best friend in my boyfriends arms flying has gotten me all bent out of shape." Lana yelled.

Chloe gazed down and said in a low tone, "Oh, you saw that?"

"Yeah." Lana said getting a little calm.

Then Chloe took a deep breath and said, "Lana, you know what Clark and I were doing today or basically any time we meet. You know what I am to him and what part I play in his life. I am his best friend and side kick and that is all. You know that you are no longer outside of the loop anymore. You're acting like a jealous girl friend that just doesn't know that her boyfriend has a secret and that his best friend is just his secret keeper. Ok so yeah maybe you're right. I don't know what the future holds. And maybe at one time I didn't really believe that you would always be the girl of his dreams. But I believe it now and have for a while now because I thought it's what Clark believed and it's what makes Clark happy."

"Well, maybe you thought wrong." Lana said bitterly.

"Look, Lana I don't know what is going on between you and Clark. But keep me out of it. How many times have I asked you to keep me out of the middle between the two of you?"

"Chloe, this isn't like before. Because now it is about you. I think there is something going on between you and Clark."

Chloe said with tears forming in her eyes, "How could you even think that? Clark loves you. And I love you like a sister. I would never do anything..."

"I know that. I know you are not going off and having an affair with Clark."

"Then what is this about?" Chloe asked frustrated.

"I know you would never do that to me. But lately I've noticed…" Lana said getting choked up.

"What? What have you noticed?"

"That maybe there is still some unresolved feelings between you and Clark. Come on Chloe I know how you felt for Clark. Feelings like that just don't go away. Believe me I know."

"Lana, maybe those feelings never went away for you…but…I…Clark doesn't feel that way about me. And I have moved on with Jimmy. What led you to believe that I wasn't over him? I mean how clearer does moving on get then moving in with my boyfriend?" Chloe said her voice starting to crack.

"Chloe I'm sorry. I just thought." Lana began to cry also.

"You thought wrong. Clark and I are just friends. And you should know that you can trust us both."

Then Lana put a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I know I can trust you Chloe, it's just Clark I'm not so sure about."

Chloe looked at her friend sympathetically, "Well maybe that is your problem. Maybe you thought you could trust him after you knew everything but it looks like that's not happening. Look, Lana it looks like you need to talk to Clark and find out why you don't trust him because this relationship is never going to work if you don't trust him."

Lana blinked back her tears, "Chloe, I don't know what to say."

"Just don't accuse me of cheating with your boyfriend and we'll be fine." Chloe said as she hugged Lana. Lana hugged Chloe back this time more heartfelt, "I'm sorry Chloe I should of never have said anything."

Chloe hugged her with one last gentle squeeze and parted from the hug and said,

"Lana it's ok. I mean it probably is good you said something. You shouldn't keep all of this bottled up on the inside or it might explode."

Then she added light heartedly,"Uh, kind of like it just did."

"Your right Chloe. You're a good friend."

Chloe nodded, "You too. But Lana you really should take my advice and talk to Clark."

Lana smiled weakly, "I will, take care."

"You too." Chloe said.

After waving good bye Chloe went into her apartment to see Jimmy in the hallway folding his arms dumbfounded.

"Hey, Jimmy." She went towards him, "Is everything ok?"

"You know Clark's secret."

Chloe laughed, "What are you talking about?"

"Chloe I heard everything." Jimmy said sternly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chloe backed away shocked, then she recomposed herself. "What? Jimmy we were just talking." Chloe said trying her hardest to brush it off.

"I knew you must have had some kind of secret between you too."

"Oh, come on Jimmy. I was just talking about how Clark and I are best friends. And sure I keep his secrets and he keeps mine. It's nothing big though. It's just you know Elmer Fud night lights and stuff."

Jimmy laughed a little and then became more serious, "What about the flying?"

"What?"

"Lana mentioned she caught Clark flying with you in his arms."

"It was a figure of speech. Lana just over reacted to a time earlier when she saw Clark and me running and he was holding my hand he was just trying to show me something."

"Oh." Jimmy said looking down.

Then Chloe lifted his chin gently with her thumb and smiled her glowing smile, "Now let's not worry about that now, ok. Sure Lana and I had a fight but it's no big deal friends fight all of the time. We resolved it, quickly, it's over now." Then she kissed Jimmy gently and hugged him. As she leaned her head on his shoulder she gazed out the window and sighed.

Lana arrived in her apartment with full resolute. She was going to talk to Clark like Chloe suggested. Other wise she would drive her self crazy with wondering if Clark was thinking about Chloe in more then a friendly way.

Clark was sitting on the couch reading a news paper. Then Lana coughed loudly folding her arms and tapping her right foot.

"Clark, we need to talk."

Clark sat up a little taken back by Lana's sudden burst.

"Ok, what about?"

"About you and Chloe?"

"Me and Chloe? What about us?"

"Well, lately, I've noticed… Clark do you still have feelings for Chloe?"

Clark put his paper down and said, "Where did this come from?"

"Where were you tonight?"

"I told you I was doing my thing."

"Clark, I know you were with Chloe."

"Ok, so she's my best friend I am not aloud to hang out with her now."

"Everytime you go do your thing I know you're with Chloe, Clark. It feels like your sneaking around with…"

"Come on, Lana you know Chloe and I are just working on what ever situation there is. We're not sneaking around. You know Chloe and I are just friends."

"It doesn't feel that way. Clark, I know you are off doing the whole super hero thing with Chloe and working on what ever situation together but that's just it you treat Chloe like an equal partner and even though we are the ones together I feel like the outsider. I thought that would change once Chloe moved in with Jimmy but you're sneaking around."

"We're not sneaking around. We just have to meet in secret because we don't want Jimmy to over hear anything that would make him suspect something related to my alien origins." Clark stood up irritated.

"Clark, it's not just that. Even though I know about your secret now, I still feel like you aren't letting me in. And I fear that maybe there is a reason for that. Maybe you just can't let me in the way you do with Chloe because maybe you love Chloe."

Clark stood up and put his hand through his hair.

"Lana, you know how I feel about you and how I feel about Chloe."

"Do you?"

Clark stood there silent for a moment.

"Of course I do Lana, you know I've always loved you. You're who I've always wanted to be with."

Lana wanted to say ok great but something pulled at her from the pit of her stomach, something that told her that there was more to it. She knew he had always loved her. That wasn't the problem it was the here and now. She wanted some verifiable proof that told her that Chloe prediction in that letter did not come true. There was only one way to find out.

"I know that Clark. Just tell me the truth. I know that is what you've always wanted in the past. I'm just afraid that maybe I'm not who you want now." Lana said grazing her hands on his.

"Of course you are." Clark said not really looking at her.

"It's just…"

"Just what?" Lana asked her head tilted up looking up at him coated with fear.

"I've just been worried that I'll lose Chloe in my life. Ever since she moved we only see each other when the city is in peril. I miss just hanging out with her, but as a friend."

"Are you sure about that, Clark?"

Clark hesitated and then looked passed Lana and at the door it flew wide open.

Chloe came storming in her eyes red shot flooded with tears.

"How could you Lana?"

Lana was a little surprised by Chloe's appearance. When she left Chloe had started to cry a little but Chloe looked distraught.

"What is it?"

"Jimmy heard everything!" Chloe yelled in a crackled voice. Then Clark came up to her and she fell into his shoulders crying. Clark patted her head, consoling her. Then he looked over at Lana accusingly, "What did you do?"

Lana jerked at the sight of Chloe being comforted by Clark so naturally and then she put her attention to Chloe.

"What do you mean he heard everything?"

As reality came in Chloe realized she had been laying her head on Clark broad chest and his strong arms were around her comforting. She budged awkwardly and removed herself from Clark's arms.

"Everything as in our whole conversation. From you accusing me of being with Clark to you mention Clark flying."

Clark said confused, "Flying? I can't fly."

Then Lana said, "I saw you fly with Chloe in your arms from her balcony."

"So that's what this is all about. And Jimmy heard you. How could you say all of that to Chloe in her apartment?"

"We were in the hall." Lana corrected.

Then she turned to Chloe, "Chloe I am so sorry that he heard. But maybe…" Then Lana broke off having some kind of epiphany.

"Chloe, why don't you sit at the table and try to calm down you can have some of our dinner I prepared for earlier. It's cold but you can heat it up in the microwave. Clark and I need to discuss something in private."

Then Clark objected, "Lana this is hardly the time Chloe needs us."

"Clark, it's important." Lana insisted.

Clark was about to say something again when Chloe interrupted, "You know what some real food does sound good about now. You guys talk I could use the time to think."

Chloe said as she wiped her tears.

Clark and Lana went into their bedroom. Then Lana said, "Clark, we need to talk."

"Lana, do you really think now is the time. Shouldn't we be out there for our friend? We both caused this."

"I know we did Clark, that's why we have to fix it together."

"How?"

"Well, I think you should give Chloe permission to tell Jimmy your secret."

"What?"


	10. Chapter 10

"What?" Clark asked shocked.

Then he continued, "You have got to be kidding me."

" Clark. I'm serious. Just here me out ok. Lately I've been feeling..."

"Lana, this isn't about you. It's between Jimmy and Chloe."

"No, it's about all four of us. And in particularly it's about you and Chloe."

Clark was about to protest again but Lana tarried on, "Look you and Chloe have grown into this amazing pair. You're two best friends that have your own special world that it seems like no one can be a part of. For the longest time all I wanted was for you to let me in. And even now that I know your secret I am still out of the loop. And I am sure Jimmy feels the same way if not more so since he doesn't know your secret."

"Lana..." Clark said then Lana interrupted again,

"Look, Clark, I know you care a lot about Chloe. And if you really want her to be happy with someone else then..." Lana paused for moment and then looked at Clark's injured expression.

" Clark, any relationship with out honesty is doomed to fail. And since Chloe is always going to lie for you , you've doomed her from having an open, honest, and healthy relationship with anyone."

Clark stepped back a bit, this last part hit him hard. He never wanted to doom Chloe. He wanted her to be happy he really did.

"I didn't totally doom her I mean, she and Jimmy were fine before..."

"Oh, come on, Clark are you telling me that your secret has never caused a rift between Jimmy and Chloe before?"

Clark couldn't deny it, it has. But when it did he had fixed it and Chloe and Jimmy got back together. He had to fix this too. All he wanted was for Chloe to be happy. But then it hit him. If he gave her permission to tell Jimmy, then they wouldn't have their own little secret anymore. They really wouldn't be hiding it from anyone, anymore, besides the general public. After he told Lana he was afraid things would change between him and Chloe and no matter how hard he tried keep their previous relationship the same, it had changed, and everything around them were trying to pull Chloe and him apart.

"You're right Lana, my secret has caused a rift between them before. But this is not your descion to make, I need to talk to Chloe."

"Of course." Lana said.

Chloe sat on the table leaning her elbow on the fine black linen table cloth and stared at the two carefully set plates and fine silver ware. Chloe sighed at the silver candle holders in thet middle of the table with wax melted close to the bottom. This did not make Chloe feel any better. It looked like Lana had a speacil evening planned with Clark and Chloe was off at the movies with him instead. No wonder Lana blew up on her. Chloe was starving but she couldn't bear to eat the meal that Lana had planned for Clark and her. So she sat there hunched over, her head leaning onto her hand. Chloe could not believe her night. Things were starting to look up with Clark. They finally had gotten a chance to spend some quality time together and what does she get for just having some fun with best friend? She gets yelled at by her other best friend and caught by her boyfriend. When she tried to brush off what he heard Lana and her talk about, she could tell that couldn't completely believe her. She didn't know what to do. She would die before revealing Clark's secret. She would always protect it, no matter what.

Clark came into the dinning room by himself Chloe scooted her self up.

"So what's the verdict?"

"What do you mean?" Clark said nonchalantly as he took a seat.

"I know you and Lana were talking about me, so what did you talk about?"

"Well, Lana wants me to give you permission to go ahead and tell Jimmy everything about me?"

Chloe jumped up startled, "What? Everything as in..."

"As in my alien heritage."

" Clark don't you think that is a little drastic? You don't agree with her do you?"

Clark sat silent for a moment, Chloe waited for his answer with bated breath.

"I don't know. She told me that I doomed you from having a healthy relationship with anyone. Is that true? Did I doom you?"

Chloe grazed a hand on her damp cheek and said, " Clark, I'm not doomed. I mean is a doctor doomed when he can't tell his wive all of his paitents details?"

"I guess not Chloe, but this is different. This is effecting Jimmy's and your relationship. I don't want to doom you. So if you really feel like you can trust Jimmy then I can trust him."

" Clark, no." Chloe said folding her arms.

"I told you that I would never tell anyone your secret."

"I know that Chloe but I just want to see you happy and if Jimmy is who makes you happy then I don't want to be a roadblock to that happiness."

Chloe was touched she gave him a smile and then she said, " Clark I appreciate the gesture. It's good to know that you want to make me happy, but Jimmy is an ambitious photo journalist and you two aren't exactly the best of friends. Clark it took us a long time for us to get where we are today. It took me some hard lessons of seeing my curiosity getting the best of me and straightens out my priorities to put my friends first. Jimmy's great and if I ask him to look the other way I'm pretty sure he would do it, but...I'm not a hundred percent certain."

"So what are you going to do?"

Chloe breathed out, "Maybe I over-reacted about Jimmy knowing something is up. I mean I did explain it to him. That should be the end of it."

Clark nodded weakily.

"Yeah, maybe."

Then Chloe sighed and reluctantly spoke, " Clark, did you and Lana have plans tonight?"

"What? No, I don't think so…" Then he looked at the table, and said, "Oh, no."

"You told Lana you were just meeting me, right?"

"Um…I figured it was implied."

" Clark, did you give Lana a reason to think there was something between us?"

"Look, I didn't think so, but she just told me that maybe I did because I don't tell her every detail of my life, well in particularly my super hero life."

" Clark, maybe it's best if you keep me out of it, for a while." Chloe said sadness expressed through out her face.

"What do you mean?" Clark asked in fear.

"I mean maybe we should stay away from each other. Concentrate on our significant others just for a little while, until we fix things." Chloe said tears embedded with in her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Clark opened the door of his apartment getting the newspaper. It was routine for him to get it, every mourning. Just like he imagined it was for a lot of people. Clark didn't simply read the paper to because he wanted to know what was going on the world, although that was part of it. He read it because he wanted to know what was going on with her. Every mourning he read the Daily to read his best friend's Chloe Sullivian's article in it. In his mind he still called her his best friend, even though they haven't spoke in a month. These were one of the many time that he was grateful for the fact that she was a reporter for the greatest newspaper in the world. He could still know what was going on in Chloe's life. This seemed to be his only connection with Chloe lately. That in it's self was really sad. But he had to respect Chloe's wishes and if this is what it takes for Chloe to be happy then he would do it. He would do what ever it takes to make Chloe happy. He actually had to put physical effort in reminding himself not to routinely go see Chloe or to call her, or send her a text message, or an e-mail; since it always seemed so natural to stay in touch with Chloe. But she wanted them to work on both of their romantic relationships so that's what he was doing. He had taken even more of an effort to work on Lana's and his relationship. So he went out of his way to concoct these elaborate date for Lana. And when ever he had to leave to go save the day he told more information of what he was doing. He let her in his super hero life, mostly. Every now and then when he was called to help the justice league he had told Lana that he was working with this new group of heroes called the justice league. He even told her who they consisted of: Green Arrow, Impulse, Aqua man, and Cyborg. He just left out their secret identities. He explained to her that it wasn't his secret to tell. And she had accepted it. She seemed to be pretty happy with the way things were progressing. He had finally really let her in that is all she always wanted. And Lana is all Clark always wanted and yet there was something missing. Maybe it was the fact that Chloe wasn't in his life and he was missing her.

Every now and then he would walk near the Daily Planet or her apartment and he would be so tempted to use his super hearing and x-ray vision just to see how she was doing but he controlled himself. The one time he did slip up and x-rayed her apartment he had only seen the back of Chloe's head as she was making out with Jimmy.

Clark opened took off the blue plastic wrapping and read the head line of the paper, "The Justice League Saves City" by Chloe Sullivian. Clark's eye balls practically popped out of his sockets. He could not believe this. Chloe had promised him that she would always leave him out of the paper and now she put in the team that he was involved with. Struggling Clark continued to read the article. It had gone into detail how the Justice League had saved the city from a bomb. Clark realized she left some details out, especially the details that were involved with him. He thought he had a key part in saving the city and here she is praising everyone else on the team except for him. Chloe even named names by their code names except for Clark. Clark's mind swam. He didn't understand one why Chloe had not mentioned at least his code name Boy Scout and two how in the world she had gotten all of this information she wasn't there. He had though when she told him that she would no longer see him then she would give up her ties to super heroes as well. After all, all of their super hero activities they did together. Then it suddenly dawned on him, furious he sped away to star city.

Chloe sneaked into the editor's office. She examined the hall way to make sure the coast was clear. So she continued to slink into the office. The editor and chief had gone away to lunch at the same time every day. Chloe was very happy about that. This had been part of her routine during this time to sneak into her boss' office and go through the stories submitted for the next day. She had been doing this ever since Clark moved to metropolis and had made a more active effort in his super hero thing. Chloe was so proud of him for that. But it did cause her to work a little harder in protecting his secret. So she would sneak into her editors office to make sure the editor didn't see anything that would connect him to Clark. During this past month Chloe had treasured this opportunity to go through things and protect Clark's secret. It was also a way to see what Clark has been up to. Another way she kept tabs on Clark was by Oliver Queen he had kept Chloe updated on all of their interactions together ever since he had called her to get Clark's and her help on something and she told him what happened he had offered to keep contact and tell her about Clark. She was grateful for Ollie she really loved hearing about Clark and loved hearing that he was keeping up with his super hero thing.

Chloe was missing Clark like crazy but knew it was for the best. She had to stay away to protect his secret so Jimmy doesn't expect anything. And she realized she was getting in the way of his and Lana's relationship. She didn't want that. All she wanted was for him to be happy and if Lana made him happy then she would do what ever it took on her part to keep him happy.

The steel door to Oliver's office in star city swung open and Clark suddenly appeared what seemed to be out of thin air.

"Oh, don't bother knocking Clark of course you can come in." Oliver said as he arranged the papers that were blown off of his desk.

Clark angrily threw the Daily Planet on Oliver's desk.

Ollie looked at the head line, "The Justice League save City by Chloe Sullivian"

"Oh." Oliver said as he sat down.

"So do you have a problem with this or some thing?" Oliver asked sarcastically.

"How did Chloe know about this?"

"I told her." Oliver said nonchalantly.

"So you admit it."

"I'm not hiding it."

"So why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't ask until now. Now can I ask you a question?"

Clark sat down staring at the paper.

"Ok."

"What bothers you more the fact that she left your name out of there or the fact that it was Chloe who wrote the article?"

Clark didn't answer.

"Look, Clark I've been waiting for the write moment to come forward and ever since Chloe helped us out that first time I knew she was the reporter to do it. She would reveal us with out revealing too much and protecting us at the same time."

"So is that why she left my name out of it."

"Probably, or it could be it might be awkward with you two not talking and all."

"I guess." Clark said in a sigh.

"Look, Clark may I make a suggestion that put us all out of our misery."

"What's that?" Clark tilted his head up desperate for a suggestion to help this pain go away.

"Dump Lana and get together with Chloe."


	12. Chapter 12

"I...uh can't do that."

"And why not? We both know it's what you really want to do."

Clark didn't look Oliver straight in the face. "How do you know what I want?"

"Clark I only know what I see. And when I see you and Chloe together I see two people who act like there this old married couple so much that it can kind of get sickning and kind of scary. You two are so in sink with eachother. And everytime I see the two of you give eachother far off looks I want to hit you beside the head and knock some sense into you but that probaly wouldn't be very good for my hand."

"Probaly not. And thanks Ollie, but Chloe and I are just best friends and I loved Lana since I was like 3 so...I'm just missing her. But I know she's happy with Jimmy so..."

"You really think she's happy with Jimmy?"

"Yeah, of course she is. That's why we did this whole seperate thing so she and Jimmy could..."

"And if Chloe and you are just friends then why do you have to be seperate."

"It's just... Lana thought maybe there was something going on between us and yelled at Chloe and Jimmy over heard and heard Lana say that Chloe knew my secret so..."

"Wow, stand up girl right there. And you picked her over Chloe?"

Clark ignored that comment and said, "Then Lana said that I kind of doomed Chloe from having a healthy relationship from any one so she suggested that I let Chloe tell Jimmy my secret."

"Hum, although I don't agree with Lana completly she does kind of have a point."

"What?"

"Yeah, I mean Chloe would have to lie about anything that has to do with your secret to who ever she's with. Her only chance is to date one of us." Oliver said smugly.

Clark gave him a fierce look.

"Oh, so that's what this about you like Chloe." Clark said accusingly.

Oliver simply smiled, "So what if I did, it's not like you'd step up. You can't even step up to some cub photogapher."

Clark said, "Hey, if Chloe is happy with Jimmy then ..."

"I know, I know your happy for her. But just imagine it. What if she was with one of us. Like me for instance. How would you react? I mean all of the complications that she would have with any other guy would be gone. She wouldn't have to worry about protecting your secret because we already know. It would be a nice angst free happy realtionship."

Clark sat there he didn't know what to say. True if Chloe was with someone from the League then they wouldn't have to be seperate just to protect his secret. That would be really great for Chloe and him all of their problems would be solved but then he imagined Chloe with Ollie or any of the other guys and it made him want to throw all of them across the room for even lusting after her.

"Clark?" Ollie said.

"I...it doesn't matter because Chloe is with Jimmy."

"Hmmm." Oliver said half laughing. Suddenly his phone rang and he looked at the screen Oliver smiled a devilish grin, "Well speaking of the devil. I think I'll just put her on intercom."

Clark tried to object but Oliver didn't listen.

"Hey, Chloe you'll never guess who's..."

Chloe interupted in a strained worreid whisper, "Ollie I need you."


	13. Chapter 13

Clark couldn't beleive what he was hearing, Chloe Sullivian his best freind was pleading for Oliver Queen, the guy who was just insinuating that he liked Chloe. Clark never thought that there was actaully something going on between them. Chloe had a boyfriend who he thought that she loved so much that Chloe was willing to cut Clark out of her life to make things work with him. Then it occcured to him maybe Oliver was Chloe's new boyfriend. He hasn't talked to Chloe in a month and he saw Chloe with Jimmy threee weeks ago a lot could happen in three weeks. For all he knew they could be together desperately in love. But then if that was true why would Chloe still stay away from him? And why would Oliver suggest that he dump Lana for Chloe?

Oliver's light hearted mood had changed to deep concern. He was about to pick up the phone but Clark motioned him not to. Then Oliver answered over the speaker phone.

"Chloe, what's wrong?"

Chloe continued in a rushed strained whisper, "Ok, you know how I told you about me going through the editors office to make sure there wasn't anything leaking Clark's secret."

"Yes, I do recall that." Oliver sad as he glanced up at Clark slighty then put his attention back on the speaker phone.

"Well, I found something."

"Destroy it, like you always do." Oliver said simply.

"This is different. It says that he was spotted at the bombing with the other heroe's, the only one who's face wasn't covered and wasn't wearing a costume." Chloe said frantically.

"It was dark." Oliver said.

"Yeah, I know but he's still an eye witness. He works for Queen industries so I was wondering..."

Chloe's plead was interupted by Oliver, "I'll take care of it."

Chloe breathed out a great big sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Ollie, I apprciate that."

"No problem."

Clark was touched, even after pratically cutting him out of her life Chloe was still protecting him. It bothered him though that she came to Oliver for help. From the sounds of things it seemed like this wasn't the first time Chloe went to Oliver for help. Clark wondered how often they talked. He worried that Chloe has found a new hero and didn't need him.Yet she was still protecting his secret. He felt envious, he wanted to be protecting her, like he had always had. Her job wasn't exactly the safest job in the world and he wanted to make sure she was safe.

"Oh and Ollie." Chloe said.

"Yeah?"

"Next time you see Clark tell him to be more careful."

Oliver smirked and said, "Chloe why don't you tell him your self?"

Irritated Chloe said, "You know why I can't do that."

Oliver said, "You just did."

Chloe squeeked, "What?"

Then Clark nervously spoke, "Hey, Chloe."

There was nothing but silence for a minute that seemed like an eternity for Clark.

Then Chloe said, "Oh crap. Oh no he's not supposed to come back for another fifteen minutes. Um I'm sorry guys. I'm about to be caught I got to go."

Oliver looked up and saw Clark was gone.

Chloe saw a shadow coming towards the door. Then she felt a gust of wind and suddenly she saw a blur until she saw that she was on the rooftop of the Daily Planet. Chloe saw Clark wearing his blue t-shirt and red jacket and his blue jeans. She breathed out deeply.

"Clark, what are you doing here?"

"Saving you." Clark said still holding her looking into her eyes.

Chloe smiled a warm smile, "Just like old times."

Clark gently put her down.

"Well, I figured it was only fair that I protected you for protecting me."

Chloe nodded, "I guess so."

Chloe backed away from him trying to walk as casually as possible, "So uh, how have you been?"

"Ok. How about you?"

"I've been fine."

They both looked at eachother so happy to see one another but at the same time nervous trying to keep their distance.

"So uh, what were you doing at Oliver's?"

"I was yelling at him about your article. I figured he told you all of that information."

"Oh, since you couldn't yell at me." Chloe said hurt.

"Chloe, I just thought when we agreed to not talk anymore to concentrate on our signifcant others that meant you wouldn't be doing anything with the Justice League. I thought that was part of your problem with Jimmy that you had to lie to him about what you do with the League. So imagine my surprise when I saw you do a story on them. I mean doesn't that cause the same problem that I cause or is the problem not there anymore? Did you break up with Jimmy?" Clark asked.

"No Clark I didn't break up with Jimmy. I...I was just talking to Oliver over the phone. I thought you were my only ties to the League too, but Ollie called and convinced me to stay on as a consultant, their very own reporter."

"So what about Jimmy, it hasn't gotten in the way?"

Chloe looked down and said, "No, not really..."

"I guess I've been replaced by a hero who won't ruin your relationship."

Chloe bit her lip, "Clark, you'll always be my hero."

"Chloe, you'll always be my hero, too." He said moving close to her. He put a blonde strand behind her ear.

Chloe quivered and then she was about to move away when Clark hugged her and then she hugged him leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I missed you." Clark whispered in her ear.

Then Chloe looked up, "I missed you too."

Then their eyes locked looking so deeply into eachother eyes. Then suddenly awkwardly they both backed away. Chloe started towards the door of the Daily Planet.

Then Clark said, "Chloe, wait."

Chloe turned around.

"Can this stop? Can I see you again?"

Chloe said, "I...uh... would love that but...that's probaly not such a good idea."

"Why not?" Clark pleaded.

"I think you know why." Then Chloe turend back and went back to the Daily Planet.

Clark still looked on at the door watching Chloe leaving behind the door using his x-ray in despair.


	14. Chapter 14

Girl of his Dreams 14

Lana sat on her black leather lazy boy couch why sipping coffee out of her black mug. Her red silk robe slinked over knee as she crossed her legs. The door suddenly flew open with a gust of wind. Clark came in a furry he punched the mahogany table causing it to crumble in pieces. Lana stood up startled,

"Clark what happened? Where have you been?"

Clark was about to say something to just dismiss it, but it was hard to dismiss the fact that he just annihilated their kitchen table. Besides he had promised he would work on being more honest with her and letting her in more.

"I…I was at the Daily Planet."

"Oh, to see Chloe?" Lana asked.

"Yeah."

"Apparently it didn't go well." Lana said as she picked up a piece of broken table up.

"I'm sorry about the table."

"It's ok Clark, it's just wood we'll get a new one. What happened?"

Clark sat down on the near by chair not looking at Lana.

"I don't know I just saw Chloe's article and I… well you know how I told you I was working with the Justice League, well Chloe was working with them by my side. I thought I was her only tie to the Justice League but I find out that she's been working with the Green Arrow. I thought that we had to be separate because of my secret, because it was always getting in the way of her and Jimmy's relationship that just couldn't juggle it anymore but then I come to find out that she's juggling her secret with the Green Arrow just fine. So maybe it's not about my secret at all, maybe…"

"Maybe Chloe's still in love with you." Lana said staring at the piece of wood in her hand.

Clark looked up at Lana for the first time and fidgeted in his seat, "Lana it's not…"

Lana put the piece of wood down and sat down in the chair next to him.

"I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?"

"This denial."

"Lana I'm not in…"

Lana scooted her chair so she was facing him, "I wasn't talk about you Clark. I'm talking about me. I thought if I pretended everything was ok, then eventually it would be and this aching doubt in the back of my mind would just go away."

"Lana." Clark started to protest.

"Let me finish, Clark. This past month has been nice, most of the time, but there are times when I see that far off look in your eye and I wonder if you're thinking about her. I thought that maybe this month apart from Chloe would finally allow you to grow out of her as your constant companion and grow more into me. So I tried to ignore every time I saw you look through or work on that scrap book you made of Chloe's articles. And I ignored all of the times when you look at her pictures you have all around here. And I would even ignore the times when heard you mumble her name in your sleep. I thought eventually you'll grow out of her but I'm starting to believe that is never going to happen."

"She's my best friend. She's your friend too. I can't believe you want her to grow out of both of our lives."

"She wanted the same thing for me."

"What are you talking about?"

Lana went to her desk and knelt down opening the third door. She picked up a familiar lead box and sat back down. She slowly and carefully opened the box and took a folded pink piece of paper out.

"What's this?" Clark asked.

"This is a note Chloe red to you sophomore year."

"What are you doing with it? And if Chloe wrote it to me why didn't I get it?"

"I found it around the time you were sick. Later Chloe told me she poured her heart to you when you were sick and I figured this might have something to do with it. Anyway it's proof that she wanted you to grow out of me."

Clark shrugged, "It was a long time ago. Chloe has changed. We all have changed."

"I know but I kept his letter because I was afraid that Chloe's little prediction would come true."

Clark looked at the letter clasped in Lana's hands.

"Can I read it?"

"Sure." Lana said as she shakingly handed it over to him.

Clark read the letter to himself:

_I want to let you in on a secret_

_I'm not who you think I am_

_In fact my disguise is so thin I'm surprised you didn't see right through me._

_I'm the girl of your dreams masquerading as your best friend._

_Sometimes I want to rip off this façade like I did at the Spring Formal but_

_I can't because you'll get scared and run away again._

_So I decided that it's better to live with the lie then expose my true feelings. _

_My dad told me that there are two types of girls: _

_the one you grow out of and the ones you grow into._

_I really hope I am the latter._

_I may not be the one you love today...but I'll let you go for now,_

_Hoping one day you'll fly back to me_

_Because I think you're worth the wait."_

As he finished he looked back at Lana and said, "I don't know what to say."

Lana gave him a pleading look, "Tell me that the letter was wrong. Or tell me that I can be the girl of your dreams and your best friend. I'm not saying I don't want you to be friends with her I just want to be the most important woman in your life."

Clark held the letter in his hand just staring at it. He had always cared deeply for Chloe. She had always been his best friend and the thought of losing her or growing out of her scared the life out of him. The past month he was able to survive without Chloe. He could technically break into most any system she could (she did teach him) but without her his whole saving people thing just wasn't the same. He could survive with out her but he really wasn't living. He had felt lonely even though Lana was there. Chloe had grown into this amazing woman who brightened his day and helped him do what he had to do. Living his life with his abilities and the knowledge that he was an alien from an extinct planet had meant for a very lonely life. Chloe filled this void in his life, a void that Lana no matter how supportive she claimed to be she just couldn't fill it. Lana was right to be so scared. Because Chloe's letter was right. Clark did grow into Chloe and she was the girl of his dreams mascrading as his best friend.

Clark sighed deeply, "Lana, I'm so sorry."

Frightened Lana looked at him with her doe eyes and asked, "About?"

"I'm sorry I didn't figure this out sooner."

Lana blinked back tears, "Me too."

Lana was about to leave when Clark stood up and touched her shoulder, "Wait Lana."

"Clark, it's time for me to leave. I'm getting dizzy from walking in all of these circles and the maneuvering."

"Are you going to be ok?"

"I'll survive. I always do."


	15. Chapter 15

Title:Girl of his Dreams  
Spoilers: Spoilers spec of rumors about deaths and such  
Rated: PG-13  
Summary: Lana deals with finally getting together with Clark and repairing her freindship w/ Chloe but is it all to good to be true?  
Ch.15

Clark went on patrol during the day why Lana packed all of her stuff getting ready to move out and into Lana's Aunt Nell's. Clark wanted to give her space. It was very awkward being there. So Clark walked in the streets of Metropolis listening to see if there was any trouble. He knew he probably shouldn't be looking for trouble in the middle of the day especially since he was spotted in the dark just the other night. But Clark needed to do something to calm down his nerves. And help himself get the nerve to talk to Chloe. His whole world seemed to change when he realized that he was in love with Chloe. After reading that letter he realized that it turned out to be true. He did grow into Chloe through out the years. This past month really had felt like torture. He figured that maybe the past few months at some level he was realizing his love for Chloe but just wouldn't let it come completely to the surface. That is what both Lana and Chloe were picking up on. Chloe seemed to pick up on some thing with their last conversation they had saying they could not see each other again, because he knew why. He assumed it was because she still had feelings for him. But then the stark fear came to him. What if Chloe was picking up on the fact that he was having feelings for her and that's why she didn't want to see him? What if she had grown out of him and into Jimmy. Clark started to curse himself for not realizing this sooner, like before she and Jimmy got together.

Clark looked up at the bright blue sky line of Metropolis. It was a beautiful day. He really couldn't hear any trouble, which he thought was probably for the best since he doubt Chloe would be very happy with him if he were exposed. He always would think of how Chloe would react to things he did lately, especially if it had to do with his whole super hero thing. Since that is all he's been doing lately. It was killing him to go this whole month without asking her advice on something. Clark ended up walking all across Metropolis contemplating and trying to get the nerve to talk to Chloe. He had to tell her how he felt. But this unwavering doubt kept on popping in his head. This fear of rejection loomed inside. He just didn't know what he would do if Chloe really has grown out of him.

So then finally, after hours of aimlessly walking around the crowded streets of Metropolis he finally got the guts to speed his way to Chloe's apartment. He took a deep breath as he stared at the door. He was about to knock but stopped himself anxiously. So then Clark stood there standing in front of her door. Then he used his x-ray vision and super hearing and he saw Chloe hugging Jimmy and she sweetly kissed him on his cheek. Clark couldn't interrupt this moment with Chloe and Jimmy. What was he going to do barge in and tell Chloe he finally realized how in love he was with her and she should dump Jimmy for him right that second. He couldn't do that he respected Jimmy to much to do that. He may be with the girl he was in love with but Jimmy didn't deserve to be treated like that. He was a descent guy and he was always good to Chloe. So Clark went home it started to get darker so he decided to patrol the streets for any trouble. He had stopped two muggers on his way home.

When he arrived in his apartment Lana and all of her stuff were gone. It did look a lot emptier with out her stuff but Lana's lack of presence didn't cause him to feel empty. The lack of Chloe's presence was the only thing that did that. Clark fixed himself a small dinner. He spent the rest of the night going through the scrapbook of Chloe's articles. He had forgotten how inspirational her articles always had been to him. He had forgotten all of those times she had urged him to immerse himself into the exciting world of journalism. He started thinking about that now. He had been out of school for practically two years. And he hasn't written anything since high school. But part of him started to really miss it just like he really missed Chloe. He missed the Torch and her bossing him around. He missed going into the Torch and seeing her everyday. And he missed working on stories with her. Before their separation he still went investigating with her, when she felt the situation might be dangerous or she could use some of his extratelestreal skills. Clark fell asleep on the couch thinking about Chloe. When he woke up he seemed to be hugging Chloe's scrap book.

It was a bright new day. And Clark wasn't going to waste anytime. He would see Chloe. He would ask her to talk to him outside or something if Jimmy was there. Clark sped to Chloe's apartment and very politely knocked on the door. Jimmy opened the door with sleepy puffy eyes he must have just woken up.

"Hey, Jimmy."

"CK." Jimmy yawned.

He then opened the door.

Clark came into a disheveled living room, which seemed odd to him because Chloe was very tidy and organized. Then he noticed all of these boxes and suitcases all over the place.

"What's going on Jimmy?"

"Oh, Chloe didn't tell you? I thought she would tell you. I thought you would be the first she'd tell."

"Tell what?" Clark asked.

"Chloe moved out last night."

"What? You had a fight?"

"She's been very distant lately. And yesterday she was even more so. I could tell she wasn't happy with me. She keeps everything in all of the time. And she rarely lets me in. I thought with you guys not spending so much time together that would change but it didn't." Clark nodded in silence not really knowing how to respond.

"So, where did she go?"

"I'm not sure she said she was staying with a friend."

Clark breathed out nervously, "Do you have any idea who?"

"No, sorry CK." Jimmy said rubbing his shoulder awkwardly.

"Well, see ya Jimmy."

"Yeah, bye CK."

Clark mind swam trying to think who this friend was that she was staying with. It couldn't be Lana. She was at Nell's and that would be awkward he knew Chloe was keeping her distance from Lana as well. Lois was still globe trotting going after the big story. It must be a friend from work. He really didn't know Chloe's friends from work.

So Clark took out his phone and called Chloe. He let it ring until it hit her voice mail. Clark left a quick message asking where she was. Clark roamed Metropolis wondering what to do. Then his phone rang. He took it up vigorously not even checking the id.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Clark." It was Oliver. Not who he was hoping for.

"Hey, Oliver what's going on?"

"Ok, man I need a favor. Can come to my apartment ASAP."

"Oh, sure." Clark said. He could use a distraction from wondering about Chloe. So he zoomed over to Oliver's apartment in Star City.

He knocked on the door. His moth dropped and peer dread filled his whole body when he saw Chloe opening the door wearing an over size t-shirt and short shorts.


	16. Chapter 16

Clark stared at Chloe's disheveled appearances forming a serious knot in his stomach. Her blonde hair was scattered messily with several locks falling over her face. Her red gym shorts barely covered her milky smooth thighs. The oversized t-shirt disturbed him the most, for it had blue letters that read Excelsior Academy. Clark knew that was the name of Oliver's boarding school. Clark didn't like the looks of this. He had good mind to barge in immediately and really give Oliver a piece of his mind. When seeing Chloe like this, his first thought was he was too late Chloe already moved on with Ollie. How could Ollie take advantage of her? Her and Jimmy just broke up doesn't this guy have any standards. Then Clark realized he had every intention not to wait and make a move on Chloe and tell her how he felt even when he thought she was still with Jimmy. Oliver just beat him to the point.

Then he looked at Chloe's shocked face and he heard Chloe's heart beat pounding so fast. It broke his heart a little. Then he noticed her red pasty cheeks and blood shot eyes it looked as though she was crying all night. Even in her disheveled appearance Clark thought he never saw anyone more beautiful to him. He didn't know how he never saw this before.

"Clark what are you doing here?" Chloe asked folding her arms embarrassed.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Clark said meekly.

"Oh, yeah… well… I just…"

Suddenly Oliver came and opened the door wide open. His attention was put on Chloe full of sympathy and concern, "Chloe, I thought you were sleeping."

"I heard the door and…"

"Yeah, I'm sorry but with the way you were sleeping I didn't think you would hear."

Chloe looked down uncomfortably.

Clark said while he tried real hard to avoid Chloe's embarrassing glances.

"So, Ollie, you said you needed a favor."

"Yeah, come in Clark."

Clark came in the hall way. Then he saw the living room Clark saw the couch with a big green comforter and a green silk pillow.

Then Chloe said, "Well, I'll let you two superheroes talk business. I'll just but the blanket away. Thank again Ollie for letting me crash on your couch."

"No problem Chloe."

When they arrived in Oliver's office Clark said begrudgingly,

"So Oliver what's the favor?"

Oliver closed his office door and said, "First off, let me ease your mind right now. Nothing happened between me and Chloe."

Annoyed Clark asked, "Than why is she wearing your t-shirt?"

"All she had for pajamas was her gym clothes and it was cold so I let her wear it."

"Oh."

"So what's this favor I can do for you?"

"Actually it's not for me. It's for Chloe."

"Chloe? Why didn't she just ask me herself."

"I don't know probably because she asked me to take care of it and she was hoping to avoid you."

"I guess I thought that now she and jimmy are broken up she wouldn't still be avoiding me."

"Well, if they broke up because of you I can see why she still wants to avoid you."

"Did she tell you that?"

"No, I sensed it."

"So what's the favor?"

"Well, Chloe is destitute once again. She's sure she can land on her feet pretty quickly but for the mean time she needs a place to stay. And well, she's welcome here but it's quite a commute to the Planet everyday so I'm going to let her stay at my loft in Metropolis. And she asked me to ask my super pals to help her move everything while she and Jimmy is at work so she won't have to deal with it. I could get Bart and AC for a job like that and they'll be happy to do it. They just love Chloe. But I thought you would be best for the job. I was hoping you wouldn't wake up Chloe so she wouldn't know."

Clark looked down, "Oh, well, sure I'll be glad to do it. I wish she just asked me herself though. I mean I know we're kind of not seeing each other. I just thought that no matter what I was the first person she would turn to in her time of need. I guess I've been replaced."

"I wouldn't say that." Clark heard a voice and turned around he saw that it was Chloe folding her arms.

" Clark I think maybe we should talk."


	17. Chapter 17

Clark turned around staring at Chloe. Who was fiddling with the end of her t-shirt. Clark felt tongue tied, he wasn't used to feeling tongue tied around Chloe.

"Um. Yeah I think we should."

Then Ollie looked at his naked wrist and said over dramatically, "Oh, look at the time better get a going. You guys can stay here as long as you need. Just try to keep this place in one piece. I have a date tonight."

Then Oliver passed by Chloe slightly bumping into her shoulder.

After Oliver left Chloe went into his Office folding her arms, not looking at Clark right away.

Then she turned around leaning against Oliver's desk.

"Ok, Clark here it goes. First of all Oliver didn't replace you. I mean in a way I guess a little but not really. After I left Jimmy you were the first person I thought of. I could always go to you no matter what. When ever I needed shoulders to cry on you have always been there for me. I even started to drive to your place it was just instinct to go to you. Then I remembered everything the reason I left Jimmy and I remembered the reason why I said we shouldn't see each other anymore. It was never about Jimmy and me it was you and Lana. All I want is for you and Lana to be happy. You're my two best friends. I just want you to be happy Clark and for some reason I was getting in the way of that. So I thought it wouldn't be a good idea for me to go to you. I didn't want Lana to get the wrong idea."

"And what idea would that be?" Clark asked nervously.

"Oh, you that left Jimmy because I was still in love with you."

Clark but a hand through his hair then said, "So why did you leave him?"

"I…I just wasn't happy. I thought I was. Even though I lived with Jimmy I felt like a visitor. Even though we technically still work at the same Newspaper I feel like we have two separate lives. And I guess the whole plan of us being separate was so I wouldn't have to keep on lying to Jimmy. But I still did. I couldn't help it. I still snuck off and made sure your secret was being protected. And I still was helping Ollie."

"And you say he wasn't replacing me."

"He's not. I mean sure the situations are similar. He is a hero that I'm doing business with and he has become my friend. And I've talked to him about stuff that I really couldn't talk to anyone else with. But he could never replace your place in heart Clark, no one can. There I said it."

Clark moved closer to Chloe lightly touching her shoulder and said, "Chloe."

"Look Clark I sill meant what I said. If us being friends again is going get between you and Lana then I…"

Clark's large hand grazed down her arm and then he leaned down and stopped her talking by kissing her. It took Chloe by surprise so she was about to pull away and then he pulled her closer putting his arms around her waist. The kiss started as soft sweet kiss then it progressed to much deeper and fuller. Chloe began to give in wrapping her arms around his neck. As their lips parted for air, Chloe pulled away trying to put her self back together trying her hardest to focus on reality. She said,

"Clark what the hell was that?"

"One hell of a kiss." Clark smirked.

Chloe wasn't entertained,

"Clark I told you. I don't want to get between you and Lana. OK. I know you miss me right now and that's just making me confused. But I can't do this to Lana. Besides I know she makes you happy so…"

"Chloe, I've been miserable with out you."

"I know Clark, I've been miserable with out you too. But we're both just missing our friendship right now; don't confuse that with something else."

"No, Chloe I don't think I'm confused. I've wasted too many years being confused. I'm seeing things clearly for the first time."

Now Chloe was getting tongue tied.

"I…uh…Clark. What about Lana I thought you always loved her since the first day you met her."

"I know I was. But things change people change and the truth is even though Lana knows my secret she doesn't really know who I am, anymore. This time apart from you was supposed to bring Lana and me closer together. And I really was working on letting her in more. But with you is was much more natural and with her it just felt forced. I realized that even though we were living together we have grown apart and through the years Chloe, I've grown into you."

"Clark…"

Then he pulled a pink piece of paper out of his jean pocket.

Chloe's eye's widened gazing at the paper. Terror filled her entire body.

"Where did you get that?"

"Lana. She said she found it around that time I was sick sophomore year."

"No kidding?"

"Yeah, it was for me wasn't it?"

"Yeah…sort of." Chloe said moving around uncomfortably.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean. I read it to you when you were sick. And in your delirium all you could say was Lana's name."

"I'm sorry."

"It's OK Clark. It was a long time ago we've both changed a lot since then."

"Oh, so what you said in this letter you don't mean now."

Chloe shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know Clark. I wrote it such a long time ago I barely remember what I wrote."

Clark handed her the letter then he said, "Well, then refresh your memory."

Chloe didn't take the letter from Clark.

"No Clark I don't need to…even if I still have some of those feelings I worked hard to keep them at bay and move on with my life."

"Chloe you call you cutting me out of your life moving on. It looks like you are having a hard time cutting me out of your life completely. You still go out of your way to protect my secret."

"I know, Clark, I could never really abandon you."

"And I couldn't abandon you. It drove me crazy not knowing if you were safe or not. My only clue was reading your articles everyday." Clark said then he paused and looked down at Chloe. He took a deep breath, cupped her cheek, and said, "Chloe, I need to know…after reading this letter I realized that I have fallen in love with you a long time ago. And I need to know if it's too late. Have you fallen out of love with me?"


	18. Chapter 18

Chloe stood there in silence struggling with what to say then she said with her anger fuming.

"Clark that's not fair. It's not fair to you, it's not fair to me, and it's not fair to Lana. I can't answer that."

Clark smiled, "I think you just did. And as for Lana you are right it's not fair to Lana. I should have figured this out a long time ago. And that's what I told her yesterday just before she left."

"Wait? She left? What do you mean she left?"

"I mean she left me because she figured it was time for her get out of a relationship with someone who was in love with someone else."

"Oh." Chloe said as she sat down Ollie's desk, overwhelmed with emotions. Her face fell into her hand. Then she sat up something dawning on her.

"So let me get this straight. Lana broke up with you and Jimmy broke up with me on the exact same day?"

"Yeah."

"Huh. Weird." Chloe said staring into space.

Then Clark said rubbing his neck, "Very. So Chloe you didn't answer my question."

Chloe looked up at Clark bringing herself back into the present situation and she noticed Clark worried expression. Deep down a very dark part of Chloe enjoyed seeing Clark suffering wondering if she still felt the same way. That dark part wanted him to suffer and stew in his misery just a little longer. But another part of her took over and she stood up and went straight to him and kissed him passionately.

It was a full and deep kiss. Clark hands lingered down her waist and Chloe's hand grazed in his hair. Then Clark parted for breath and said out of breath, "Does this mean?"

Then she tugged on his hair motioning him to come closer and said, "Think real hard Sherlock."

Then she kissed him some more.

Clark and Chloe were now in Oliver's loft in Metropolis carrying boxes in. Then Clark said looking around his loft.

"Chloe are you sure about this? I mean your more then welcome…"

Chloe shot Clark her beautiful smile and said very gently, "Clark we talked about this. We should take it slow. We kind of rushed things in our previous relationships and I don't want to make the same mistake."

Then she put the box down and kissed him. He responded in kind. Then they were interrupted with a gust of wind.

"Hey, stretch, I know you and senoreta our all what ever now but don't we have some work to do?"

Chloe laughed and said, "Oh and it will take you such a long time? I know you could have done this in three seconds if you wanted to."

Then suddenly he was right beside her. "You know I'm much faster then him."

"That's very impressive. But like you said we better get back to work so you can get back to the real important stuff like making girls skirts fly up."

Bart picked up a box and said, "It's a gift."

Then Victor and AC came up and AC said, "Hey, boy scout where do you want the stuff?"

Clark cringed he hated his code name. And the leaguers always used it even when they weren't using code names just to get on his nerves.

Then he said, "Its Chloe's place you should ask her."

"Ok, Watch Tower where do you want it."

Chloe cringed a little she really didn't like her code name either.

She then looked at the box marked Chloe's gadgets and said, "Put it in the secret lair thingy. Do you know how to get in?"

"Of course just because I'm mostly water bound does not mean I can't handle an electronic door with a secret code."

Then Victor said, "No worries I'll get it in when he fails."

Then Oliver came in but not alone he was walking with a brunette girl just a little shorter then him.

They went to Chloe and Oliver handed her the keys, "You might need this."

"Thanks Ollie, for everything."

"No problem we need you closer to all of the gadgets anyways."

"I'm sorry but I don't think we've met?" Chloe said to the girl in his arms.

"Oh, actually we did. Breifly you were helping the team one day when we bumped into each other."

Chloe looked at her long and hard, "Oh yeah, I thought you were blonde?"

"During the night time I am."

Chloe looked very impressed, "Cool."

After spending the day of having all of the justice leaguers help Chloe move in they all sat down in the living room drinking lemon aide.

Chloe was sitting on Clark's lap on the couch. Then she looked over at Oliver holding that girl's hand happily. Chloe smiled to her self she couldn't help but be happy for Oliver. She was glad that he had found someone. To her it really looked like this was it for him. She felt the same way about her and Clark at the moment. She looked up at Clark admiring him. He then leaned down to kiss her sweetly. Then she put her attention back to Oliver and this girl she just realized she didn't even know her real name.

"Oh, I'm sorry I still didn't get your name?" Chloe asked.

Then she said, "Oh, I'm sorry Chloe its Dinah Lance."

"Ok, Dinah, so does that whole change your hair work for you? I mean no one can recognize you?"

"Oh yeah, it works wonders. It would surprise you what disguises work these days. You know Chloe it might work for you too."

"What me I'm back up girl I don't need a disguise."

"Maybe for now. But you did come on the sight the night we met. But you should think about it. You'd be surprised how much putting wig works wonders. And I have to admit the whole blonde thing kind of makes me feel powerful."

Then Ollie interrupted her, "That might be because you screaming so loud that could take down a entire city while your wearing it."

"Hey, I can control it." Dinah said sweetly.

Then Chloe said, "I'll have to think about it. But we do seriously need to think about disguises." She said as she looked up at Clark.

"What?" Clark said a little too innocently.

"Uh, you need to at least wear a mask or something."

He gave her his puppy dog eyes.

"But I hate wearing masks they bother me."

"Yeah, well get over it."

"You are not going to budge on this one are you?"

"No, not really." She said cutely.

Then Clark said to Dinah, "Well, maybe I can change my hair or something like the Black Canary. It works for her."

Then Chloe said, "She also wears a mask."

"Ollie, help me out here." Clark said.

"No, man don't you think I helped you enough. Plus Chloe has a point you're just lucky that guy was working for me you might not be so lucky next time."

Chloe smiled triumphantly.

Then Clark looked at Dinah pleadingly, "Help me out here you said it work wonders right?"

"Yeah, it does. You just might want to do something so people won't be looking at your face."

"Hey I could do that." Clark said then he was thinking to him self.

Then Chloe said, "If he ends up doing something ridiculous. I'm blaming you."

"Hey, your talking like I do ridiculous things all of the time. The only ridiculous thing I ever did was not get with you right away."

Chloe melted, "Well you do have a point there."

Then she kissed him some more.

The End.


End file.
